


Neighbors

by thewonderfulplacesmymindgoes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewonderfulplacesmymindgoes/pseuds/thewonderfulplacesmymindgoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your neighbor won't stop singing and it's the middle of the night. Guess you'd better go stop her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbors

“You make me feel like I’m livin’ a teenage dream the way you turn me on!” You sighed and shoved your face into the pillow.

“I swear to fucking all that is holy, if she doesn’t shut up, I’m going to go crazy.” You muttered harshly to yourself. You looked at your alarm clock again, the blinking green numbers reading 2:00 AM. You groaned, finally sitting up and swinging your legs over the edge of the bed. Your new neighbor, who had moved in about a week and a half ago, had started singing karaoke at about 8 o’clock at night, and hadn’t stopped since.

How the fuck has she not passed out from her goddamn singing? At least she’s not that bad at it… You thought idly as you tossed on a sweater and some shoes. After, you stormed out of your apartment and down the hall to the door next to yours. She was lucky it was just the two of you in this building, otherwise the other tenants would have reported her by now.

“I’mma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans-” The woman stopped singing when you knocked loudly on the door. As you waited, you muttered about the time and how could someone be this inconsiderate in an apartment complex. Ugh, people.

“Hello?” She said slowly, opening the door as if unsure of if she should open it or not. Her eyes widened when she saw it was you. “Shit, I forgot I wasn’t alone in the building. Oh my god, I’m sooo sorry! I didn’t mean to keep you up!”

Her apologies fell on deaf ears, as you were too shocked to even hear her, let alone understand. This was bad, very bad. She was hot. Even worse, she wasn’t just hot, she was gorgeous, and pretty, and beautiful, and cute all at once, and that just wasn’t fair! Her blonde hair was up in two pigtails, and her bangs framed her face perfectly. Her bright blue eyes sparkled, and her lips were the nicest shade of pink.

“Are you that mad?” You snapped out of it when you realized she was waiting for you to respond.

“N-no… Just, sorry, but could you maybe not sing this late at night?” You mentally cursed your inability to speak to her like a normal human.

“Yeah, sorry about that. Great first impression.” She chuckled to herself. “Oh, speaking of which, I’m Barbara.”

“(Name).” You stood awkwardly, twiddling your thumbs before you brought on hand up to point towards your home. “Um, I should probably just go now…”

“Wait! Do you want to come in and hang out? I mean, I know it’s late, but…” Barbara looked at you hopefully. “Besides, I could always use a partner for duets! We could be a-part-ment-ers!”

You laughed and shook your head. “Jesus Christ that was bad, but I mean, if it stops those puns.” You made an obvious jab at her.

She stuck her tongue out at you. “Come on, I’m not that pun-bearable!”

“Ugh…” You laugh.

“You know you like it!”


End file.
